Snow Fall
by PaperFox19
Summary: This was a Christmas fic, but I didn't have a chance to finish it, finally got it done. With snow falling down upon their island and Vegeta hates snow. Goku comes in to warm him up and cheer him up. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mpreg Fetish

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for the feature presentation

Snow Fall

There was no snow on planet Vegeta, so when it snows on Earth, Vegeta gets a bit on edge. He was living with Goku, on a small island. Goku had it made for them, so they could build and raise their family.

The saiyan race was a male dominant one, so males had evolved to carry children. Vegeta gave him two more beautiful sons, Vegeta Jr and Bardock, and Goku gave him another son, Goku Jr. They were both switchers and they just enjoyed the pleasure and love they had to offer.

Vegeta was watching his sons play in the snow, they were dressed in warm coats and pants, with gloves and boots.(Gohan was 18, Trunks was 14 now, Goten was 13, Vegeta Jr was 6, Bardock was 6, and Goku Jr was 4, they all had their tails.) Vegeta didn't like the cold or the snow, so he just watched, they built snow men, and snow forts building up army for their snow ball fight. They kept calling for Vegeta to come out and play, but that wasn't going to happen, the prince hated the snow which could be bad since when it snowed it blanketed their island.

Snow fluttered down and landed on Vegeta's tail, he bristled and his tail coiled around his waist. 'Stupid snow...' He grumbled.

"Hey Vegeta!" His mate Goku aka Kakarot, appeared wearing only a pair of orange shorts. He doesn't know how but ever since he learned how to go Super Saiyan 3 he wasn't effected by the cold. He came up behind Vegeta and wrapped his arms around his mate, their tails coiled around each other. "It's almost Christmas, are you excited?"

´Christmas was a Earth holiday, he seems to really love it, I would like it if not for the snow.' Vegeta turned his head, "I'm excited for spring, and warmth."

"Aww Vegeta, if you want warmth I can help with that." He nuzzled his neck and Vegeta growled playfully, a smile gracing his features. In an instant his warmth was gone from behind him and appeared before him. Goku took hold of Vegeta's bare feet, and he began to rub them, he ran his thumbs over the souls of his feet. Vegeta shivered not out of cold, but out of pleasure. Once his feet were warmed Goku brought out some human garment, he put them on Vegeta's feet. The socks were white but had gray on the heel and toes. He continued to rub his feet threw the socks.

Goku could smell his mate's arousal,and he grinned. He ran his hands up Vegeta's legs pushing up the fabric of the dark green kimono he was wearing. He rubbed his legs letting the warmth sink in.

Vegeta loved getting rubbed, cause Kakarot practically worshipped his body with those hands. Every touch and caress made him want more, and he was always willing to give more. He exposed Vegeta's red fundoshi, it was bulging from his impressive manhood. He nuzzled his bulge and hummed in content, as Vegeta's musky scent filled his senses. He spent some time nuzzling, and Vegeta got tired of his teasing. "Kakarot no more teasing."

"If you want more you have to say it." Vegeta blushed knowing what his mate wanted, he was quiet for to long so Goku blew over the bulging fundoshi.

"Ahh fine you teasing bastard." He took a moment, "Goku please touch me." For Goku it was always insanely arousing to hear him say that. In a flash the red fundoshi went flying and he consumed his cock, down to the root in one go.

"Oh fuck yes!" He moaned as Goku consumed his cock down to the root in one go. His mate was by far the best at cock sucking and his hungry nature just increased his desire and skill. Goku's hands went to work, he stroked Vegeta's tail and his fingers massaged Vegeta's hole getting him nice and loose. "Goku I'm cumming!" He moaned as Goku bobbed his head over his dick and pumped his tail. Goku rubbed his sweet spot and Vegeta arched his back cumming into his mouth. Goku slurped him down and cleaned his dick.

"I'll go grab some condoms."

"No take me now!" Vegeta rubbed his bulge teasingly with his foot. "Besides I think it's time for another son." He purred, 'Maybe this one will share my dislike of snow.'

Goku dispatched his shorts and his massive dick sprang up. He slid his cock along the crack of Vegeta's ass. "Damn it Kakaro-ahh!" He squeezed Vegeta's tail making his prince moan.

"Ah ah, say it right." He said with a grin.

"Please Goku, fill me with your big cock!" Swiftly Goku filled him, and Vegeta let out a cry of pleasure. He liked it rough the pain only fueled his pleasure. He locked his legs around him and Goku started moving, hard and fast like his princed loved so much, his balls spanked Vegeta's ass with every powerful thrust.

Vegeta's toes curled inside the socks he wore, he was drooling as every thrust wracked his body with more and more pleasure.

Goku leaned over and kissed Vegeta, swallowing his moans and he was able to thrust deeper into him. 'I'm cumming, I'm cumming!' He thought, he broke the kiss and let out a loud howl like moan as he came spraying his cum all over Goku's muscled body. His mate continued to thrust into Vegeta's clenching heat. "Geta cumming!" He cried out just as his cock spilled his seed deep into his tight ass. Goku collapsed on top of him and he nuzzled his mate's neck. "Hmm, you smell so good."

"Baka," Vegeta hugged him, smiling in content. Goku kept his promise he felt very warm, he turned his head to the side and looked out the window to see the snow still falling. ´I guess it's kinda pretty but I still don't like it.'

Outside the kids had heard Vegeta's cry of pleasure and knew it meant one thing. "Yay we are gonna get a new brother!"

In a few months time, they had a little brother with snow white hair and tail. Goku named him Snow, the little one liked his name but not the stuff he was named after. The next time it snowed Vegeta had company inside.

end


End file.
